An Assasains Tale
by Writteroftime
Summary: A normal Russian girl thrown into the world of murder and spying until she is the most feared girl on the planet. The perfect killer who can do anything and her new job is to kill Alex Rider


**A/N: So this in an OC who will end up linked into the Alex Rider world. The first chapters will focus on her backstory before getting into the main plot. Hope you enjoy.**

"Wake up Anna time for school"

It was the usual call she gets every morning from her mother. Every morning Anna Chekov is woken at 5 am. That may seem early to get up for school but Anna was used to it. Her school was 90 miles away from the village they lived in so it took that whole extra time to get there.

Anna groans and pulls herself out of bed. She was 13 years old, skinny and had jet black hair and she spoke with an accent that was different to the other girls. Her father was Russian and her mother was American so she had picked up both accents which had led to a lot of teasing and bullying at school. Anna was in good physical shape as she had started boxing training 3 years ago to deal with the bullies. She was a quiet girl who was very close to her parents due to her being an only child.

Anna stretches and wipes the sleep from her eyes and grabs some clothes and a towel and walks to the bathroom to have a shower. She strips out of her pyjamas and steps into the hot water. She always loves having a shower it was one of the few luxuries they have at home due to them being quite poor and they live in a small village in Russia so there wasn't a lot of things to get excited about. Once she's satisfied she's washed properly she steps out the shower and dries herself she then puts on her underwear. A black bra with matching black knickers, her usual combination she couldn't stand all these frilly bright coloured clothing the other girls always wear. She then slips into her uniform and heads downstairs.

As she goes towards the kitchen she hears her parents arguing in hushed tones which surprised Anna. Not that her parents never argue but the fact they were trying to keep it hidden from her as they never normally bothered.

"These people are dangerous Yamar you know this and yet you're putting our lives at risk, Annas life at risk." Anna's mother speaks in an annoyed tone of voice

"Jenny they won't do anything I promise I'll get it all sorted" Her father snarls in an agitated tone.

At this point Anna steps inside the kitchen looking between the pair.

"What's going on? Is someone after us?" Anna demands to them folding her arms.

"No no sweetheart we were just joking" Her mum says in a light-hearted voice.

Anna knows she's lying but also knows she won't get any more information out of them for now so she eats her breakfast and heads off to school as normal. But that night everything Is set the change.

Anna is sat in front room after school reading a book. Her parents were at the table when suddenly the front door is kicked in and 3 men storm in waving handguns at them. Anna is completely shocked she has never seen anything like this before. Her father jumps up and runs towards the men.

"Please tell Omar I'll have the money by Friday please I'm begging you." Her father pleads. Anna has never heard so much fear in her fathers voice in all her life.

The lead man strikes out hitting her father with the barrel of his gun.

"Shut the fuck up thief you had your time now this is what happens when you don't pay Omar say goodbye." The leader snarls.

Then it all happened so quickly the lead man fired 2 bullets into annas father, the second fires 2 bullets into Anna's mother and the third fires 2 bullets into Anna. This is all done so fast Anna doesn't have a chance to take it all in until everything suddenly goes black.

Her vision was blurred as she slowly comes back into consciousness. Her whole body is aching. She looks down at her chest and sees a long scar right at the centre of it. Anna had been operated on quickly to remove the bullets and she had given 10 bags of blood to keep her alive. Even now she was waking up it still wasn't guaranteed she would live.

After a while a policeman comes into Anna's room and smiles at her.

"Good morning Miss Chekov I want to ask a few questions."

Anna looks at the man confused and disorientated still but can only think of one thing to say.

"Where is my mother and father?" Even Anna was surprised how weak her voice had become.

The policeman suddenly looked uncomfortable and Anna knew the truth before h spoke again.

"Sadly ma'am they did not make it I am very sorry" The policeman says in a soft voice.

Then suddenly it all came back to her. The gunman, the 6 shots and the scar all made sense. Anna suddenly was overwhelmed with anger and sadness and screamed as loud as she could swearing and throwing things at the officer who quickly decided it was best to leave now. Anna didn't care about how rude she was all she knew was her family had been murdered and someone was going to pay.


End file.
